Sur notre chemin
by Little Mo
Summary: Suite et fin de "Quand l'Obscure illumine sa vie". que s'est-il passé en seize ans? que s'est-il passé dans la vie de Severus, Célaeno...? No Spoiler tome 7


**Disclaimer:**** le monde d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette OS!**

**Cet OS est la suite (plus ou moins fin rallongée) de mon histoire Quand l'Obscure illumine sa vie. Je vous conseille donc de l'avoir lu pour lire cet OS (ceci n'est pas de l'auto-publicité).**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira!**

**  
**

**Sur notre chemin**

Célaeno porta un regard circulaire sur la grande Salle particulièrement bruyante ce soir-là. Avec un sourire fin, elle songea que les élèves paraissaient au moins aussi heureux qu'elle-même de partir en vacances d'été le lendemain. Elle constata que la table des Gryffondors était de loin la plus bruyante des quatre, et comme d'habitude, un groupe d'élèves de sixième année se chargaient bien de faire sentir à tout le monde leur joie... Elle tourna de nouveau la tête et écouta Hagrid qui parlait de sa grosse voix:

-J'ai entendu dire, disait le sorcier d'un ton de confidence aux professeurs assis autour de lui, qu'à la rentrée prochaine le nombre d'étudiants va encore augmenter...

Célaeno haussa les sourcils mais ne fut que peu surprise. Ces années d'après guerre avaient vu naître un nombre extraordinaire de petits sorciers, multipliant le nombre d'étudiants de Poudlard de façon croissante. Chaque nouvelle année se ressentait de cette augmentation de la population sorcière et il avait même fallu créer plusieurs postes pour une même matière, comme en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où Célaeno se partageait depuis sept ans les élèves avec un autre collègue. Les dortoirs de chaque maison avaient également étaient agrandis magiquement, des lits rajoutés, les tables allongées... A l'époque les journaux s'étaient même interrogés sur l'éventualité d'ouvrir un second Poudlard...

Célaeno sortit de ses pensées en voyant fondre sur elle une petite chouette hulotte qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle détacha le parchemin plié et attaché à sa patte et l'ouvrit. L'écriture familière fit naître un sourire intrigué sur ses lèvres et elle commença à lire:

_On pourrait se voir dans ton bureau après le repas? J'aurais un truc à te demander._

_Merci,_

_Elias_

Célaeno releva son visage et inconsciemment ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'endroit où devait se trouver en ce moment le jeune garçon. Elias avait effectivement les yeux posés sur elle, en attente d'un réponse. La sorcière lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle serait bien dans son bureau après le repas. La vue du sourire presque enfantin qu'arbora alors le jeune homme lui rappela aussitôt ce sourire qu'il avait eu ce soir là, presque six ans plus tôt...

Ce jour de rentrée avait été à la fois attendu et redouté par Célaeno, et pour cause, ses propres enfants seraient répartis dans la maison qui leur conviendrait à chacun le mieux. Comme chaque année, elle était arrivée le midi de la rentrée au château, juste après avoir déposé Leni et Elias sur le quai du Poudlard Express à la gare de King's Cross.

Elle avait regardé la longue file de nouveaux élèves entrer dans la Grande Salle, cherchant des yeux les deux petites têtes familières, un sourire légèrement crispé sur les lèvres. À côté de sa soeur qui affichait un air concentré et nerveux, Elias avait adressé à sa mère un discret regard, le sourire confiant et nonchalant. Puis les noms avaient défilé, la file avait peu à peu dégrossie et enfin...

-Rogue, Leni! avait appelé le professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette.

La fillette avait redressé sa tête, après que son frère lui ait soufflé un « bonne chance » à l'oreille, puis ses yeux s'étaient portés sur Célaeno une fraction de secondes et tentant de cacher son appréhension derrière son rideau de cheveux châtains, elle s'était approchée du tabouret, se laissant recouvrir du choixpeau. Plusieurs dizaines de secondes s'étaient écoulées et Célaeno avait pensé que cela devait paraître une éternité à sa fille assise sous le regard de toute l'école. Puis le choixpeau s'était comme redressé sur lui-même et ouvrant la fente sur le devant, il avait crié:

-Serpentard!

La fillette s'était levée du tabouret pour atteindre la table des vert et argent alors que les applaudissements retentissaient dans toute la salle. De son côté, Célaeno avait observé sa fille se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, son coude appuyé sur la table et se passant une main légèrement nerveuse sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendu...Quand elle y réfléchissait, cela lui paraissait même évident que sa fille était une vraie serpentard...

-Rogue, Elias! avait appelé ensuite le professeur Flitwick, sortant Célaeno de ses pensées.

Le garçon avait pris une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et s'était approché rapidement du tabouret, enfilant à son tour le choixpeau. L'attente avait parut moins longue à Célaeno que pour Leni, et quelques instants plus tard, l'ouverture béante dans le vieux chapeau rapiécé avait clamé:

-Gryffondor!

Et le jeune garçon s'était relevé du tabouret, un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage dont les traits doux étaient largement hérités de ceux de sa mère, et s'était élancé vers la table des Gryffondors, sa nouvelle maison.

Célaeno sortit de se pensées, un sourire légèrement nostalgique flottant sur son visage. Elle se souvenait avec précision de la réaction de Severus quand il avait appris pour la répartition de leurs enfants... Si Leni s'était empressé d'envoyer un hibou à son père, certaine de la fierté qu'il ressentirait à savoir sa fille répartie dans la maison qu'il occupait vingt ans plus tôt, Elias au contraire n'avait d'abord pas osé le mettre au courant, préférant que sa mère s'en charge, ou espèrant peut-être que sa soeur jumelle en glisserait un mot dans son propre courrier.

Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient trahi le jeune gryffondor, laissant ainsi Severus dans l'incertitude. Elias avait pourtant pris son courage à deux mains et sur le conseil rassurant de sa soeur, avait envoyé un hibou deux jours après la rentrée à son père. Et bien-sûr, la réponse de Severus avait fait fi de la grimace de dépit -et bien involontaire- qu'il avait eu à la lecture tardive du nom de la maison de son fils, se déclarant comme pour Leni très fier de lui et espérant que cette maison conviendrait à son épanouissement et à toutes ses ambitions.

Célaeno reporta son regard sur Elias, assis à la table des Gryffondors et discutant avec allégresse avec ses camarades de classe de sixième année. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait à lui demandait et qui semblait tellement important pour qu'il demande à la voir la veille du départ en vacances!

OOOoooOOO

-Entrez! fit Célaeno d'une voix forte alors qu'elle se penchait sous son bureau pour récupérer le dossier qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma un instant plus tard et Célaeno releva la tête de sous son bureau, découvrant son fils devant elle.

-Salut maman, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire que Célaeno trouva un peu anxieux.

La sorcière lui sourit en retour et contourna son bureau pour s'appuyer les bras croisés contre celui-ci, en face d'Elias.

-Tout va bien Elias? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Celui-ci acquiesca rapidement et d'un geste nerveux dessera la cravate de son uniforme puis se passa une main dans la nuque, son air anxieux revenant sur son visage. Voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, Célaeno l'interrogea elle-même:

-Et bien? Tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui! Je croyais que tu voulais me demander quelque chose...

-Oui...souffla-t-il en relevant son visage sur la sorcière. Voilà, avec les copains, on aimerait bien partir un peu cet été...tu vois pour camper...en forêt, découvrir le pays...

Il eut un geste de la main comme pour signifier encore d'autres choses qu'ils aimeraient faire puis continua:

-Je voulais juste te demander si tu étais d'accord.

Célaeno le regarda, intriguée et les sourcils froncés puis un sourire apparut sur son visage avant qu'elle ne pouffe de rire:

-Mais enfin Elias, tu ne pouvais pas attendre d'être de retour à la maison, attendre demain pour m'en parler?

Elle eut à nouveau un petit rire attendri en le regardant.

-C'était indispensable de me demander ça ce soir? se moqua-t-elle légèrement juste pour le faire languire.

Mais Elias lui ne rit pas de la moquerie et continua à la regarder d'un air anxieux, voulant lui faire comprendre la raison par ce simple regard. Célaeno lui relança une oeillade interrogative avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse ses yeux dorés.

-Oh...je vois, dit-elle quelques instants plus tard avec une moue amusée retroussant ses lèvres. Et tu comptes le _lui_ dire quand exactement?

Elle décroisa ses bras et s'approcha du jeune homme qui arborait à présent une expression gênée et contrariée.

-Mon chéri, reprit Célaeno presque comme pour s'excuser, la tête légèrement penchée pour s'expliquer, tu sais bien qu'on décide toujours tout à deux avec ton père...ou presque tout, se corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

-Mais maman, coupa Elias avec un regard désespéré, tu sais bien que papa ne voudra jamais que je parte en camping avec mes amis!

-Et donc? insinua Célaeno, tu comptes ne rien lui dire? Ou que moi je lui mentes quand il demandera où est parti son fils?

Le jeune garçon bougonna et Célaeno eut un autre sourire.

-Nous en parlerons tous les trois demain, et je te promets de tout faire pour que tu puisses partir. Ça te va comme ça?

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du gryffondor mais il murmura malgré tout un « merci maman ».

-Ne fais pas cette tête Elias, on dirait que c'est la fin du monde!

-Tu ne comprends pas! s'insurgea le jeune homme vexé par le ton moqueur de la sorcière. Il faut absolument que j'y aille!

-Tiens donc, sourit de nouveau Célaeno avec un regard hautement amusé, y aurait-il une fille derrière tout cela?

Elias n'eut pas le temps de répondre ni même de nier. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra aussitôt sans même attendre l'autorisation de rentrer de la sorcière. Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et châtains entra, son uniforme de Serpentard contrastant avec celui rouge et or d'Elias.

-Et bien? se moqua-t-elle, son regard passant du jeune homme à Célaeno, vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'on faisait une réunion de famille ce soir, je serais arrivée à l'heure...

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Leni, ironisa Célaeno avec néanmoins un sourire pour sa fille. Toi aussi tu veux me demander ma permission pour partir en camping avec tes amis?

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et eut une moue moqueuse à l'égard de son frère qui semblait bougonner dans son coin. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de son cou et de son autre main pinça gentiment la joue de son frère avant de plaisanter d'une voix volontairement enfantine:

-Ohh le pauvre petit Elias a peur de pas pouvoir partir cet été...

Elle éclata de rire et Célaeno dut aussi se retenir pour ne pas s'esclaffer à son tour devant la mine contrariée du jeune gryffondor. Elias repoussa sans ménagement sa soeur et croisa les bras devant lui. Leni reporta son regard sur sa mère.

-Je voulais juste t'emprunter un bouquin, précisa-t-elle en montrant d'un geste la bibliothèque contre le mur à côté, je n'ai rien à lire pour le voyage demain, c'est toujours tellement long en train.

-Oui bien-sûr, tu n'as qu'à te servir, sourit Célaeno à sa fille.

-Tu vas lire pendant le voyage en train? s'esclaffa à son tour Elias en suivant sa soeur vers la bibliothèque. Je savais que tu étais folle mais à ce point... Moi je ne travaille jamais pendant le trajet à bord du Poudlard-Express. Avec les copains on préfère largement s'amuser.

-Toi peut-être, Elias-le-Gryffondor, nargua la jeune fille en posant sur lui un regard hautain, mais je ne suis pas toi jusqu'à preuve du contraire, et j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'amuser à la bataille explosive ou ces autres idioties.

-Mais tu as toute l'année pour lire des bouquins!

Célaeno tourna la tête de droite et à de gauche, amusée et dépitée à la fois en observant ses deux enfants qui se chamaillaient, comme toujours. Il sembait bien que Leni avait hérité du caractère de travailleur acharné de Severus alors qu'Elias avait disons...plutôt tendance à la paresse, tout comme sa mère. Elle se rassit derrière son bureau tout en se demandant ce que dirait Severus des projets de vacances d'Elias le lendemain...

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno poussa la porte d'entrée de la maison, bien contente d'être enfin rentrée. Elle retint la porte pour laisser passer Leni et Elias qui faisaient tout deux avancer leurs bagages à l'aide de leur baguette, se déclarant l'un et l'autre être le plus doué au maniement de la baguette. La sorcière soupira légèrement mais avec toutefois un sourire amusé en les entendant monter les escaliers à toute vitesse, faisant apparement la course.

-Du calme dans les escaliers! cria-t-elle à leur encontre, sa voix s'évanouissant sur le dernier mot et sachant combien la récrimination était inutile puisqu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à l'étage.

Elle dénoua sa cape autour de son cou et la déposa nonchalemment sur le rebord du fauteuil à proximité. Alors qu'elle posait sa baguette sur le petit meuble en bois de l'entrée, une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et elle sentit des lèvres embrasser la peau de sa nuque.

-Ce sont nos enfants qui font autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'hyppogriffes? demanda d'un air détaché Severus tout en encerclant la taille de la sorcière de ses mains.

-J'en ai bien peur, souffla Célaeno en souriant et tout en rendant son étreinte au sorcier.

Elle se laissa embrasser doucement par Severus puis releva son regard.

-Ta journée s'est bien passé? lui demanda-t-elle tout en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener vers le salon.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Célaeno reposant sur le torse du sorcier.

-Assez bien, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules et caressant d'une main la chevelure de la sorcière, la routine en somme...

Célaeno eut un petit rire et se laissa aller tout contre lui, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant et son corps se détendant peu à peu. Elle s'assoupit peut-être car l'arrivée bruyante d'Elias dans le salon la fit sursauter.

-On mange bientôt? demanda-t-il aussitôt arrivé et regardant autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir la table déjà prête. J'ai une faim d'hyppogriffe!

Célaeno et Severus eurent un regard entendu mais la sorcière ne bougea pas pour autant.

-Oh bonjour papa, fit le jeune homme en arrivant de l'autre côté du canapé où les deux sorciers étaient installés. Je pensais pas que tu étais déjà rentré.

L'expression d'Elias s'était faite de nouveau tendue à la vue de son père, l'inquiétude quant à la permission de ses vacances lui revenant sans doute à l'esprit.

-Tout va bien Elias? demanda Severus intrigué par la gêne apparente du jeune homme.

-Oui oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre avant de partir précipitemment vers la cuisine, marmonnant qu'il allait mettre la table.

OOOoooOOO

-Elias, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à demander à ton père? fit soudain Célaeno tout en ramassant d'un coup de baguette les assiettes à dessert.

Elle avait attendu le tout dernier moment du repas pour qu'il en parle, mais voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet, elle avait décidé de le pousser à le faire. D'ailleurs elle avait bien vu que Severus était intrigué du comportement du jeune homme, si bavard et bruyant en temps normal.

Elias reporta un regard presque effrayé sur sa mère avant de tourner la tête vers son père. Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'égard de la sorcière mais celle-ci regardait Elias à qui elle fit un sourire encourageant.

-En fait j'en ai déjà parlé à maman à Poudlard et elle est d'accord, sembla-t-il se justifier d'abord comme pour mettre Severus dans de meilleures conditions.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de souffler et de reprendre:

-Tu voudrais bien que je parte en camping avec des copains cet été? Ce serait juste une semaine..ou deux au plus...

Célaeno observa Severus décroiser ses bras et un air légèrement amusé se peindre sur son visage.

-C'est pour cela que tu paraissais tellement inquiet toute la soirée?

Il s'appuya soudain sur la table et se pencha vers le jeune homme avant de souffler:

-Aurais-tu peur de moi Elias?

-Non...bien-sûr que non, répondit le jeune homme dans un murmure avant qu'un sourire plein d'espoir se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord?

Severus se redressa contre le dossier de sa chaise et considéra son fils quelques instants en silence, pendant que Célaeno et Leni retenaient leur souffle autour de la table, observant la scène avec curiosité.

-Et bien sachant que je n'ai pas tellement envie de m'entendre redire que je suis « vieux jeu et ringard », lança-t-il tout en dirigeant clairement son regard sur Leni qui n'en paraissait pas du tout gênée, je suppose que tu peux avoir ma permission pour ce camping...

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'Elias bondit de sa chaise pour lever ses deux mains vers le ciel en signe de victoire et hurler un « ouais! » exultant.

-A condition que l'on sache précisément avec qui tu pars et où, termina cependant Severus alors que son fils s'approchait de lui pour le remercier.

Le jeune homme acquiesca à la condition indiquée et serra chaleureusement la main de son père avant d'aller étreindre sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, fit Leni en observant son frère serrer Célaeno dans ses bras avant de reporter son regard sur Severus. Tu n'aurais pas dû lui donner si vite sa réponse, c'est beaucoup trop facile...

-Tu es bien une Serpentard, siffla Elias avec un regard faussement menaçant pour sa soeur, avant qu'il n'éclatent tout deux de rire et se lançent dans une course poursuite dans le salon qui se poursuivit à travers tout l'étage.

Célaeno alla s'asseoir près de Severus et tout en haussant une épaule indiqua l'endroit où se tenait juste avant la jeune fille.

-Elle n'a pas tort tu sais, il est vrai que tu as beaucoup moins réfléchi pour rendre ta réponse cette fois-ci que pour elle l'an dernier...

Elle croisa le regard amusé de Severus et revit aussitôt la scène qui s'était déroulée exactement un an plus tôt dans le salon et avait opposé cette fois Severus et Leni...

_-Je ne suis absolument pas contre que tu fréquentes un jour un garçon Leni, s'énerva de nouveau Severus en s'adressant à le jeune fille en face d'elle qui paraissait tout aussi en colère que lui. Je dis juste que les années d'étude ne sont vraiment pas le moment pour cela, et que tu auras bien assez le temps de t'en soucier à ta sortie de Poudlard._

_Leni baissa les bras en signe de découragement et s'adressa à sa mère pour chercher une alliée:_

_-Maman s'il-te-plaît aide-moi!_

_Célaeno tourna la tête vers Severus:_

_-Ton père sait très bien que je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui sur ce point Leni, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ça ne poserait aucun problème..._

_-Papa, reprit Leni d'un ton suppliant, c'est juste pour aller au cinéma moldu...je ne parles pas d'aller emménager avec Terry..._

_Mais Severus croisa les bras et refusa de nouveau d'un signe de tête._

_-Je le répète, je ne crois pas que ce soit à ton âge que l'on doive ainsi sortir avec les garçons..._

_-Et bien tu te trompes! le coupa Leni rageuse. Tu es vieux jeu et ringard papa c'est tout! C'était peut-être comme ça à ton époque mais maintenant ça n'a rien de choquant pour personne qu'une fille de seize ans sorte avec un garçon!_

_Elle observa sans regret l'expression vexé de son père à l'énoncé de ses qualificatifs et poursuivit en désignant Célaeno:_

_-Maman est sortie avec plusieurs garçons quand elle était à Poudlard, avança-t-elle comme un argument mouche._

_-Deux seulement..., intervint d'une voix discrète Célaeno qui savait que le sujet était sensible devant Severus._

_-Et je n'y peux rien si tu n'as pas eu une adolescence normale! continua Leni qui n'avait pas même écouté sa mère._

_Elle se rendit sans doute compte que son insolence était allée un peu trop cette fois car la colère se lut de nouveau dans les yeux de Severus et même Célaeno releva un regard surpris sur sa fille. Sans demander son reste, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce et grimpa rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre._

-Hmm oui j'avais juste attendu la veille de son rendez-vous pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord, confirma le sorcier avec une grimace en se rappelant aussi la dispute qu'il avait eu avec sa fille.

Célaeno lui sourit en retour avant que son regard ne se fît plus grave.

-Tu crois qu'on a raison de laisser Elias partir comme ça?

-Allons...s'étonna Severus avec un sourire en se rapprochant de la sorcière pour caresser ses cheveux. C'est toi qui doute maintenant?

-Tu sais bien de quoi je parle...poursuivit la sorcière avec un regard entendu.

-Oui...souffla-t-il, mais je ne crois pas qu'il recommencera. Il a compris qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise cette fois-là.

-Oui mais quand même, on ne sait jamais. Il pourrait avoir envie de recommencer s'il est avec sa bande d'amis.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, se remémorant tous deux cet épisode deux ans plus tôt où ils avaient découvert Elias avec quelques copains qui s'amusaient à consommer des portions inquiétantes de sécrétions de Billywig, insecte dont la piqûre peut provoquer un état semblable aux drogues moldues. Et le pire était que ce n'étais pas la première fois que les jeunes gryffondors prenaient de cette substance, ne réalisant pas la gravité et profitant du simple plaisir que provoquait le Billywig.

-Je lui en parlerais demain si cela t'inquiète, reprit Severus en prenant la main de la sorcière dans la sienne.

Célaeno acquiesca doucement, tentant de sourire mais n'en resta pas moins légèrement inquiète. D'autant qu'elle connaissait très bien les conséquences de piqûres de Billywig pour en avoir elle-même pris dans sa jeunesse...

OOOoooOOO

Severus détacha la robe verte qu'il portait chaque jour pour son travail et l'accrocha au porte-manteau posé dans un coin du laboratoire. Il étouffa un baillement et fut bien content que sa journée soit enfin terminée. Depuis plusieurs semaines à présent, le groupe de chercheurs en potions de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste était à la recherche d'un remède sûr contre la Dragoncelle, qui se propageait chez les petits sorciers depuis déjà quelques semaines et faisaient de gros dégâts. Et enfin aujourd'hui, il semblait bien qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver un moyen de guérir la maladie.

Tout à fait par hasard, une sécrétion de Bandimon ajoutée à du Dictame avait été mélangée à une portion du virus de la Dragoncelle et il en avait résulté un étonnant résultat: l'effet détergent des Bandimons rendait totalement innofensif le virus. Le groupe de chercheurs avait donc décidé de poursuivre sur cette voie et de continuer à explorer les propriétés étonnantes des Bandimons.

Severus noua sa cape noire autour de son cou et poussa enfin la porte du laboratoire après avoir fait un dernier signe de tête en guise d'au revoir aux derniers collègues qui restaient encore. Il arriva dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'hôpital et tourna immédiatement pour prendre la petite porte qui faisait accéder aux escaliers. Le hall était encore bien rempli lorsqu'il y arriva et le sorcier eut un sourire compatissant pour les guérisseurs qui restaient à travailler pour la nuit pour soigner tous ces malades...

Mais après tout, il était bien content de rentrer chez lui ce soir. La perspective de revoir sa famille le réjouit alors au plus haut point et un sourire étira discrètement ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait par la vitrine et arrivait dans la rue moldue de Londres. Elias devait rentrer de ses deux semaines de camping ce soir même, ils seraient donc tous les quatre à la maison, et le jeune garçon se ferait sans doute une grande joie de raconter à ses parents et sa soeur ses quelques jours entre amis.

Severus repensa à la mine grave avec laquelle Elias avait écouté son père lui recommander, avant qu'il ne parte, de bien faire attention à ne pas recommencer ses « idioties avec les piqûres de Billywig », quelque peu gêné et mal à l'aise, Severus lui assurant malgré tout qu'il avait confiance en lui. Et quand le sorcier avait changé de sujet en évoquant une éventuelle jeune fille qui partait avec eux en camping, Elias avait carrément éclaté de rire et pour la première fois, avait partagé ce secret avec son père, lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à Leni ou encore à leur mère.

Le sorcier avisa pendant quelques instants le ruelle vide mais alla tout de même se camoufler dans un recoin sombre. Puis, quand il fut certain qu'aucun moldu ne pouvait le voir, il transplana dans un « pop » sonore. L'air qui lui rentra dans les poumons aussitôt matérialisé était beaucoup plus frais et humide, mais plus pur que celui de la capitale. La campagne environnante ne résonnait pas des klaxons et autres bruits insupportables que produisaient ces machines roulantes et surtout il ne risquait pas de rencontrer beaucoup de moldus. En effet, St-Mary's Hoo était un village peuplé en majorité de familles sorcières, qui de plus s'étaient regroupées dans un quartier de petits lotissements.

Severus était au bout de l'allée de maisons qui conduisait à la sienne et il marcha donc quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'enfin arriver devant une maison de taille moyenne et dont le petit portail donnait d'abord sur une parcelle de jardin. Célaeno et lui avaient décidé d'emménager dans cette maison dix ans plus tôt, lorsque son appartement du chemin de Traverse était vraiment devenu trop étroit pour toute la famille. Et puis, habiter dans une maison à eux avait contribué à les rapprocher tous les deux car à ce moment là -et Severus eut une grimace en se souvenant avec douleur de cette période- ils avaient été à deux doigts de se séparer, par sa faute à lui...

-Aholomora! fit-il d'un coup de baguette alors qu'il s'était arrêté devant la porte d'entrée.

La maison était déserte et pour cause, Leni était encore occupée à son job d'été au ministère, Elias n'était pas encore rentré et Célaeno devait faire des achats sur le chemin de Traverse dans l'après-midi. Tout en s'asseyant tranquillement dans le canapé du salon, le sorcier eut un sourire triste en voyant la maison vide. Rien n'était jamais pareil sans Célaeno et leurs deux enfants. Et cela représentait toute sa vie.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno déroula avec empressement le parchemin que venait de lui apporter Atlas, le hibou grand-duc de son frère Dolos. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en osier du bureau, à l'abri de la chaleur qui règnait encore au-dehors en ce début de mois d'août.

_Salut soeurette,_

_comment vas-tu? Tout va bien avec Severus et les enfants?_

_A la maison nous nous préparons à partir en Australie, Elliott et Marwin ont finalement décidé de partir explorer les plaines du Thundelarra! Nous allons bien entendu prendre des photos que j'espère pouvoir te montrer à notre retour._

_Je dois retourner aux bagages, Arielle m'appelle!_

_Je t'embrasse, ne compte pas sur un hibou avant au moins deux semaines, mais je n'oublierais pas ton anniversaire, promis!_

_À très bientôt,_

_Dolos._

Célaeno sourit en voyant l'écriture rapide et saccadée de son frère. Elle était très contente qu'il ait pris le temps de lui écrire ce petit mot avant de partir en vacances. « Tout va bien avec Severus... ». Célaeno grimaça légèrement en relisant cette phrase. Elle n'en était pas tellement étonnée puisque son frère lui posait cette question -de diverse manière- pratiquement à chaque hibou qu'il lui envoyait, et ceci depuis une dizaine d'années et cet événement particulier qu'elle sa rappelait avec douleur...

_-Je rentrerai encore tard ce soir, prévint Severus alors qu'il allait passer la porte de l'appartement avant de transplaner en direction de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste._

_-Quoi? s'écria Célaeno et son visage prit une expression des plus déçues. Mais tu n'as déjà presque pas été présent de tout le mois de juillet, tu rentres à des heures impossibles... Par Merlin Severus..._

_Elle semblait s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et tourna la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre. _

_-J'ai beaucoup de travail comprends-moi, répliqua le sorcier pour se justifier._

_Elle le regarda et fut stupéfaite par son air d'indifférence._

_-Tu n'es jamais là, on ne se voit jamais, les enfants te voient à peine...et tu es là...- elle eut un geste et réprima un sanglot- comme si tout cela t'était égal..._

_-C'est mon travail Célaeno, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, ne comprenant vraiment pas le comportement de la sorcière. Et puis...le directeur de l'hôpital m'a parlé et il compte me donner le poste de responsable du service de recherche dès que l'actuel chercheur en service sera parti en retraite...Tu te rends compte, c'est une véritable chance pour moi! Tu devrais me soutenir plutôt que de m'encourager à être moins présent dans mon travail._

_-Tu es injuste Severus, s'insurgea-t-elle avec tristesse. Je t'ai toujours soutenu dans ce que tu faisais, mais là...je n'en peux plus. On dirait qu'il n'y a plus que ton travail qui compte désormais. Et même quand tu es ici, tu ne parles pas, tu vas te plonger dans tes papiers..._

_Elle détourna de nouveau la tête pour s'empêcher de craquer devant lui. Elle savait aussi que les enfants étaient dans la pièce à côté et entendaient probablement cette nouvelle dispute._

_-Je travaille pour trouver des remèdes à des maladies, insista encore Severus tout en appuyant sur la clanche de la porte, et tout ce que tu me reproches c'est de ne pas être assez à la maison, c'est toi qui fait preuve d'égoïsme._

_Elle se détourna complètement cette fois, sentant les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues et s'appuya sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle l'entendit dire qu'il en reparleraient plus tard et murmura pour elle seule, sachant qu'il avait déjà quitté l'appartement, un faible « mais je ne serai plus là... »_

_Une fine pluie froide et perçante commençait à tomber lorsque Célaeno sortit une heure plus tard de l'appartement, tenant par la main Leni et Elias, âgés alors de sept ans. Dès que leur père était parti, ils s'étaient précipités vers leur mère dans le salon et avaient voulu savoir pourquoi elle pleurait. Célaeno avait assuré qu'elle allait très bien mais que décidément, elle détestait éplucher les oignons..._

_La sorcière regarda autour d'elle alors qu'il arrivaient tous les trois sur Charing Cross Road, relativement vide à cette heure matinale. Elle sortit sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa robe et l'agita rapidement sans prononcer de sort. Ils n'eurent à attendre que quelques dizaines de secondes avant qu'un bus violet à double-impériale ne s'arrête devant eux dans un crissement de freins. Elle fit passer les deux enfants devant elle et monta à son tour dans le bus, arrivant devant un contrôleur qui portait sa casquette sous le bras et était accoudé contre le tableau de bord d'un air décontracté._

_-On vous emmène où m'dame? demanda-t-il avec un sourire aimable._

_-N'importe où...murmura Célaeno sans même lui jeter un regard puis elle prit la direction du premier étage du bus avec Leni et Elias._

_Elle voyait les gouttes de pluies qui s'écrasaient sur les vitres du bus comme autant de souvenirs qui venaient la submerger tout entière. Ils étaient en route, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit. Et que pouvait-elle dire à ses enfants qui la questionnaient de plus en plus, voulaient savoir si leur père les rejoindrait là où ils partaient en vacances... Après plus d'une heure de route et plus de six arrêts à travers tout le pays, le contrôleur revint voir Célaeno pour lui demander où exactement le magicobus devait les déposer. Célaeno haussa des épaules d'un air maussade et détourna le regard. Elle l'entendit rebrousser chemin en marmonnant dans sa barbe et soudain un éclair traversa son esprit._

_-Monsieur! rappela-t-elle en se redressant sur son fauteuil. En Ecosse, Glasgow...Voici l'adresse..._

_Elle lui tendit un papier qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche et il acquiesca d'un air surpris avant de retourner vers le chauffeur. À peine dix minutes plus tard ils étaient à Glasgow, où la pluie tombait, diluvienne, et le ciel gris semblait refléter la tristesse de la sorcière._

_-Merci, fit-elle au contrôleur avec un signe de tête poli alors qu'elle sortait du bus dans une grande allée remplie de résidences cossues._

_Le magicobus partit aussitôt après et elle regarda un moment devant elle, tenant dans chaque main Leni et Elias. Puis elle prit une grande respiration comme pour se donner du courage et commença à marcher le long du trottoir. _

_-Voilà nous y sommes, montra-t-elle aux enfants à peine deux minutes plus tard en s'arrêtant devant une belle maison en briques rouges._

_Elle poussa la petit porte en bois qui donnait l'accès au jardin et alla jusqu'à la porte. Elle prit de nouveau une grande respiration puis lâcha la main d'Elias pour frapper à la porte. Peu après, un homme à peine plus âgé que la sorcière ouvrit la porte et son visage refléta la plus grande surprise en voyant la jeune femme sur le pas de sa porte._

_-Célaeno? s'étonna Dolos tout en ouvrant plus largement la porte pour les laisser passer. Tout va bien? Je...je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite._

_-Je suis désolée Dolos, j'aurais dû t'envoyer un hibou avant d'arriver comme ça._

_Elle se mordit les lèvres et se traita de stupide pour n'avoir pas pensé qu'elle dérangerait sans doute son frère en arrivant ainsi à l'improviste chez lui. Décidément, elle se sentait bien seule à cet instant. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour ressortir de la maison et murmura:_

_-Excuse-moi il vaut mieux que j'y aille tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire..._

_-Mais non voyons tu ne me déranges pas, s'empressa-t-il de répondre tout en posant une épaule sur la sorcière pour la faire avancer vers le salon._

_Il dut s'alarmer en voyant l'expression de tristesse de sa soeur car il demanda d'une voix inquiète:_

_-Célaeno, est-ce que tout va bien? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela..._

_Elle se pencha vers Elias et Leni et tenta de leur sourire:_

_-Vous allez jouer un peu les enfants?_

_Ils s'éloignèrent en courant et elle se redressa pour faire face à son frère._

_-Est-ce que je peux juste rester ici avec les enfants, quelques jours? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle de voix las et triste._

_-Bien-sûr, allez viens, dit-il tout en l'emmenant vers le salon où ils s'installèrent._

_S'il ne demanda pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle arrive ainsi chez lui avec ses deux enfants, Dolos n'en devina pas moins que Severus devait être la cause de tout cela. Il n'insista pas auprès de Célaeno et elle lui en fut très reconnaissante, peu encline à parler de ses nombreuses disputes avec Severus qui étaient son quotidien depuis le début des vacances. Et quand elle y réfléchissait bien, durant l'année scolaire non plus il n'avait pas été très présent. Elle n'y avait alors pas pris égard, mais elle se rendait compte à présent que cette situation ne pouvait plus continuer. Même si pour cela Severus devait lui parler de séparation...cela vaudrait encore mieux que cette vie à deux qui n'en était pas une. _

_Elle et les enfants restèrent six jours dans la maison de Dolos et Célaeno retrouvait peu à peu le sourire, oubliant sa peine. Au soir du sixième jour, ils profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil dans le jardin lorsque Dolos alla ouvrir à la personne qui frappait à la porte. Et le coeur de Célaeno se mit à battre à la vitesse d'un balai de course quand elle reconnut la silhouette singulière de Severus debout à côté de son frère dans l'embrasure de la porte. Leni et Elias se précipitèrent aussitôt vers lui en hurlant de joyeux « papa! ». Elle se leva et s'approcha douloureusement du sorcier, son regard rivé dans le sien. _

_Il était venu, pensa-t-elle, il voulait à présent mettre les choses au point et se séparer pour de bon d'elle. Elle arriva près de lui et demanda gentiment aux enfants de retourner au jardin avec leur oncle, et après un regard inquiet de son frère auquel elle assura, sans trop en être convancu elle-même, que tout irait bien, elle alla avec Severus vers une pièce tranquille qui servait de bureau à son frère._

_-Alors? demanda-t-elle à Severus sans chercher à fuir son regard._

_La voix était de nouveau lasse, mais pleine de douleur, comme un cri qu'elle réprimait au fond de sa gorge._

_Elle le vit s'approcher légèrement d'elle, comme hésitant, puis se serrer les doigts dans un geste nerveux. Au moins, pensa-t-elle en l'observant, ça ne lui est pas facile de m'annoncer qu'il veut me quitter...triste consolation._

_-Célaeno...commença-t-il et la sorcière eut mal d'entendre cette voix qu'elle aimait tant tout en sachant ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Je suis un parfait idiot..._

_Elle releva son visage et le regarda plus attentivement._

_-Pardonne-moi...finit-il dans un murmure. J'ai été stupide et tout ce que je t'ai dit...je suis désolé..._

_Il se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage avant de continuer avec un sourire qui était tout sauf joyeux:_

_-Il a fallu que je réfléchisse beaucoup avant de me rendre compte que...évidemment que toi et les enfants vous comptez plus pour moi que mon travail..._

_Célaeno le regarda, ses yeux encore remplis de la détresse provoquée par l'arrivée du sorcier. Qu'était-il en train de dire? Elle ne comprenait plus...Il restait?_

_-Je suis venu pour m'excuser et j'espèrais aussi que toi et les enfants vous rentriez avec moi à Londres mais je comprendrais très bien que tu..., continua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules, se méprenant sur le silence de la sorcière, mais Célaeno ne l'écoutait déjà plus et le coupa:_

_-Cela veut dire que tu restes?_

_-Que je restes? répéta-t-il sans comprendre. Mais bien-sûr que je restes, et je me suis arrangé avec le directeur de l'hôpital pour avoir d'autres horaires. Je serai là. Pour toi et les enfants._

_Elle le regarda s'approcher sans trop y croire. La joie menaçait de l'emplir entièrement mais elle avait tellement peur d'être encore déçue, de souffrir encore. Severus posa une main hésitante sur sa joue et murmura encore dans un souffle de voix, tout près du visage de la sorcière:_

_-Pardonne-moi..._

_Leurs regards se confondirent et les lèvres de Célaeno se posèrent doucement sur celles du sorcier. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé. C'était violent de douleur et de désespoir, violent du besoin de la sentir près de lui et du besoin qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait, comme il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, comme elle lui avait manqué et à quel point il avait eu peur de la perdre pour toujours. _

Célaeno secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit. Elle reposa lentement la lettre de Dolos sur le bureau et s'adossa un peu plus contre sa chaise, son regard rivé vers le ciel qu'elle aperçevait par la fenêtre du salon. Elle eut un pincement au coeur en repensant à toute cette histoire avec Severus dix ans plus tôt et fut bien heureuse en pensant que tout cela était bien fini depuis longtemps. Il était revenu cette fois là, et leur vie avait recommencé sur de nouvelles bases, ils avaient pris un nouveau départ et le chemin emprunté était encore celui sur lequel ils marchaient aujourd'hui, main dans la main...

La sorcière sursauta soudain quand la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit et se referma peu après en claquant.

-Je suis rentré! claironna la voix chantante d'Elias dans le hall de la maison.

OOOoooOOO

-J'ai vu que tu as reçu un hibou dans la soirée, reprit Célaeno après un instant de silence et tout en s'appuyant davantage sur l'oreiller sur le lit de Leni.

Appuyée sur un coude, elle observa avec curiosité Leni s'arrêter brusquement dans son mouvement et réprimer un juron. La jeune fille se pencha vers la table de nuit et prit dans un geste brusque le parchemin plié. Elle eut une grimace.

-C'est encore ce stupide garçon de Gryffondor, grinça-t-elle en désignant le parchemin, un des copains d'Elias d'ailleurs, ce qui ne m'étonne pas tellement...

-Et...?

-Et rien du tout, poursuivit Leni en haussant une épaule. Il m'envoie dix courriers par semaine, presque autant que quand nous sommes à Poudlard, et c'est encore pire depuis qu'il sait que je ne sors plus avec Terry. Je lui ai pourtant dit de cesser ses avances stupides, mais que veux-tu? fit-elle en levant son visage vers celui de sa mère, il est vraiment trop bête pour comprendre qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai même pas lu entièrement sa lettre, ni aucune autre d'ailleurs.

Célaeno la regarda en souriant et s'empêcha d'éclater de rire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la situation similaire entre Lily et James...

-Te gêne pas maman, fit encore Leni avec une moue courroucée, moque-toi, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas marrant de traîner un boulet pareil, c'est pire encore qu'une colonie de sangsues.

Leni se mit sur le dos et s'adossa contre les oreillers. Célaeno l'observa un moment avec un sourire. Leni avait hérité des traits de sa mère mais son regard était aussi perçant que celui de Severus derrière ses yeux bruns dorés, et la sorcière ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce pauvre garçon de Gryffondor devait subir ses foudres à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton frère de parler à son copain pour qu'il arrête tout simplement? demanda Célaeno solidaire et aussi pour se faire pardonner de s'être moquée plus tôt.

-Elias? s'insurgea Leni avec une moue dégoûtée. Tu parles, lui aussi en rigole bien, je pense qu'ils se font des paris entre copains pour envoyer des tas de lettres aux filles comme moi. Certaines tombent dans leur piège, mais pas moi. Il suffit de voir le nombre de filles avec qui Elias sort...

Elle tourna la tête de droite et de gauche, incrédule et Célaeno eut presque la même expression. Même si elle ne cherchait pas à s'immiscer dans la vie de ses enfants à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les croiser parfois dans les couloirs, et il lui était souvent arrivée de croiser son fils tenant la main d'une jeune fille, jeune fille qui changeait régulièrement de visage, très souvent même... Célaeno se demanda vaguement de qui Elias avait pu hérité ce côté si coureur de jupons, certainement pas de Severus en tout cas...

-Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé, continua Leni dans un murmure désespéré, aguamenti, sortilège bloque-jambes, chauve-furie, crache-limaces, dentesaugmento...mais il revient toujours.

-Et tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il pouvait réellement être amoureux de toi? interrogea Célaeno avec un sourire à l'énoncé des maléfices cruels qu'employait sa fille pour se débarasser de son prétendant.

-Tu plaisantes? Je te l'ai dit, c'est un jeu pour eux. Je ne suis qu'une fille parmi pleins d'autres.

-Si tu le dis...

Célaeno se redressa et déclara qu'elle allait laissait la jeune fille se coucher tranquillement, et la quitta après un signe de la main près de la porte. Elle arriva dans le couloir et aperçut Severus qui sortait de la chambre d'Elias à quelques mètres. Elle arriva près de lui et l'interrogea du regard, un doigt pointé vers la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

-Il travaille, affirma Severus les sourcils levés hauts.

-Il...quoi? fit Célaeno interloquée.

Elle frappa néanmoins à la porte et entra. Elias était assis dans son lit, un énorme bouquin devant les yeux et quelques feuilles de notes à côté de lui. Célaeno cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elias qui travaillait...en été...à onze heures du soir.

-Tu lis quoi? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant au bout de lit.

-_Théorie de la métamorphose transsubstantielle_, récita Elias en se détachant à grand peine du livre.

-Tu te sens bien Elias?

Il abaissa son livre et la regarda d'un air intrigué.

-Bien-sûr, fit-il en haussant les épaules, seulement cette année sera celle des ASPICS et j'ai intérêt à commencer dès maintenant à travailler.

Célaeno songea à cet instant qu'il auraient du le laisser partir en camping avec ses amis bien avant pour qu'il ait de telles prises de conscience. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau derrière son énorme livre de métamorphose, Célaeno posa sa main sur la cheville du jeune homme pour lui signifier qu'elle voulait lui parler.

-Leni m'a parlé d'un garçon de Gryffondor, un de tes amis, il paraît qu'il lui envoie souvent des hiboux...

-Ah oui, Julian, répondit-il avec une moue amusée, se passant une main sur le front pour relever les mèches brunes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il est fou d'elle, je me demande ce qu'il lui trouve d'ailleurs..

-Elias...

-Oui bon, reprit-il comme si de rien était, il nous parle tout le temps de Leni, ça pourrait être amusant, mais quand il s'agit de ta propre soeur...Il est complètement désespéré le pauvre, il cherche par tous les moyens à faire sa connaissance. Mais tu connais Leni, elle le pétrifie du regard quand elle le croise, et je te parle même pas des moments où il tente de lui parler...

-Leni pense que c'est un pari entre copains et qu'il n'est pas sincère.

-Tu crois vraiment que je ferais des paris sur ma propre soeur? s'insurgea le jeune homme après un silence indigné.

Célaeno leva les mains tout en haussant les épaules ce qui sembla redoubler l'indignation d'Elias.

-Je t'assure que Julian est vraiment amoureux de Leni, en tout cas, ce n'est pas du tout pour un pari qu'il fait tout cela. Tu te rends compte, cela fait bientôt un an qu'il lui court après!

-Tu pourrais peut-être lui dire qu'il s'y prend mal, suggéra la sorcière, et que Leni préférerait sans doute une conversation normale à des lettres enflammées...

Elias haussa des épaules et poussa un soupir d'indifférence:

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires!

-Penses-y quand même, proposa Célaeno tout en se levant du lit et amorçant un mouvement vers la porte. Travaille bien, salua-t-elle avec un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre du jeune homme.

Et tout en refermant la porte derrière elle, la sorcière eut un haussement d'épaules et se dit qu'après tout, c'était à Leni de régler ses histoires auprès de son prétendant...Elle descendit l'escalier et arriva dans le salon, où se tenait déjà Severus, assis dans le canapé, une revue entre les mains. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et il consentit à poser sa revue et se tourna vers elle. Après un léger baillement, Célaeno s'appuya contre son torse, le forçant à s'allonger dans le canapé.

-Ça va? murmura-t-il tout contre son oreiller, caressant d'une main la longue chevelure châtain de la sorcière.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle, je suis bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans bouger, plongés tout deux dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce que Célaeno se rappelle d'une chose qu'elle devait dire au sorcier:

-Tu es d'accord pour que ma soeur vienne manger à la maison dimanche prochain?

-Ossian viendra aussi? demanda aussitôt Severus en tournant sa tête rapidement vers la sorcière.

Elle eut un sourire en coin, Severus appréciait de parler avec le mari de sa soeur et elle en était très contente pour lui.

-J'imagine oui..., répondit-elle en haussant une épaule, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, mais si je te disais non, tu ne voudrais pas qu'Equidna vienne?

-Ce n'est pas ça...tempéra Severus en levant les yeux au ciel, mais tu sais bien que je m'entends bien avec lui...

Il ajouta à voix basse pour lui-même, mais pas suffisement pour que Célaeno ne l'entende pas: _et puis il n'y a que lui qui m'apprécie dans ta famille..._

-Severus...tu exagères, soupira Célaeno en pensant néanmoins qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

Dolos lui gardait apparement toujours en rancoeur d'avoir presque quitté sa soeur dix ans plus tôt et était au mieux tout juste aimable avec lui, au pire très froid et méfiant. Et Célaeno se désolait qu'Equidna ait pratiquement le même comportement...

-Maman t'aimait bien aussi, ajouta-t-elle en pressant sur le bras du sorcier, un léger pincement au coeur en évoquant sa mère.

-Elle m'aimait bien parce qu'elle me trouvait sérieux et qu'elle savait que j'avais un travail...

Célaeno observa l'expression froide de Severus et eut un soupir, elle n'aimait pas quand il se fermait comme cela et elle s'appuya de nouveau sur son torse, espérant que sa mauvaise humeur disparaîtrait. Elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de se tourner vers sa mère...Ozomène...qui était morte quatre ans plus tôt. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, Célaeno ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de sa mort...

La dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à sa mère était seulement une heure avant qu'elle meurt. Ozomène et elle avaient alors eut une violente dispute à propos de Leni et Elias et de l'éducation qu'ils recevaient.

_-Je dis seulement qu'à mon époque je n'aurais jamais laissé faire cela à mes enfants, répéta encore Ozomène à sa fille._

_-Maman, s'énerva vraiment Célaeno, le regard flamboyant, j'aimerais bien que tu cesses de me dire ce que je dois faire et que tu essaies de me faire confiance pour une fois! J'en ai vraiment assez de ne recevoir que des soupirs agacés de ta part et des conseils pour élever mes enfants..! enfin sois honnête, ils ne sont quand même pas si mal élevés que tu sembles le laisser croire!_

_La vieille dame croisa les bras devant elle, et avec un air pinçé pour sa fille, reprit d'un ton sec:_

_-Très bien, si je n'ai plus le droit de te dire ma façon de penser, ce n'est plus la peine que je vienne chez toi._

_-Je n'ai pas dit cela! sindigna Célaeno en haussant le ton, mais à chaque fois que tu viens tu critiques ma façon de faire, tu trouves à redire sur tout, tu n'es pas aimable du tout avec les enfants, et puis tu oses me dire comment je dois les élever!_

_-Alors en tant que grand-mère je n'ai même pas le droit de m'occuper de l'éducation de mes enfants? s'énerva à son tour la sorcière. Tu m'en croies peut-être incapable, moi qui ai eu trois enfants que j'ai pratiquement élevés seule?_

_-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que je ne voulait pas donner la même éducation à mes enfants que celle que j'ai reçue? répliqua Célaeno sans réfléchir, le ton acide._

_Elle vit de suite que cela avait blessé sa mère et elle eut un mouvement hésitant comme pour rattraper ses paroles mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle vit sa mère se retourner brusquement et attraper sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de se diriger vers la cheminée._

_-La prochaine fois, tu me préviendras si tu m'autorises à rendre visite à mes petits-enfants et à leur parler comme j'en ai envie, fit une dernière fois Ozomène le regard brillant mais une expression très digne sur le visage avant de se tourner vers la cheminée, une poignée de poudre verte dans la main._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire..., murmura Célaeno en tournant la tête de droite et de gauche et un instant plus tard, sa mère avait disparu dans le tournoiement de flammes vertes._

Ce fut la dernière fois que Célaeno vit sa mère vivante.

Une heure après l'avoir observé quitter brusquement sa maison, Célaeno avait eut la visite de l'elfe de sa mère, en larmes et ne cessant de se frapper avec ses petits poings. Le temps qu'elle comprenne se paroles inquiètes et qu'elle parvienne chez sa mère par la cheminée, le mal était déjà fait.

Elle avait retrouvé sa mère morte, allongé par terre dans son salon, les yeux grands ouverts. Ozomène était morte d'un _arrêt stupéfixant_ une heure seulement après avoir eut une violente dispute avec sa fille.

Et depuis ce jour, Célaeno ne cessait de penser que si elle avait retenu la sorcière chez elle, avant qu'elle ne parte par la cheminée, rien ne serait arrivée et elles auraient sans doute eut le temps de se réconcilier ou de parler plus calmement... et le choc de la dispute n'aurait pas provoqué une telle réaction chez sa mère. Les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste avaient eu beau lui assurer que ce genre de mort foudroyante arrivaient souvent chez les sorcier d'un certain âge, causés parfois par de trop fortes émotions qui créaient alors comme un grand flux magique dans le corps, Célaeno ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son sentiment de culpabilité. Et puis, penser que la dernière chose qu'avait dû pensé sa mère était cette dispute et la façon dont sa fille lui avait parlé rongeait encore davantage Célaeno d'amertume et de remord...

-Célaeno, répéta encore une fois Severus en passant sa main sur la joue de la sorcière qui leva un visage surpris sur lui. Tu ne m'entendais pas?

-Je pensais...à autre chose, répondit-elle en tâchant de sourire.

Mais le sorcier ne fut pas dupe de ce demi-sourire car il eut un haussement de sourcils et reprit d'une voix douce:

-Je sais bien à quoi tu pensais, tu te disais encore que tu es coupable de sa mort...Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas de ta faute...

Célaeno le regarda longuement et eut un soupir. Bien qu'il était celui qui la comprenait le mieux, qui savait lire en elle mieux que quiconque, elle savait qu'il disait cela à chaque fois uniquement pour tenter de la rassurer et de la faire penser à des pensées plus heureuses. Et à chaque fois, elle faisait semblant d'être convaincue, gardant ses remords au fond d'elle, prêts à la submerger une autre fois.

OOOoooOOO

-Alors, avec Severus, est-ce que vous allez partir quelques jours en vacances? demanda Equidna en tournant la tête vers Célaeno assise à sa gauche.

Les deux soeurs étaient installées dans le jardin à l'ombre d'un saule et discutaient tranquillement depuis quelques minutes. Tout comme sa soeur aînée, Equidna avait à peine changé durant ces années, et l'âge ne se lisait pas sur son beau visage aux traits doux, et elle remerciait chaque jour les produits de beauté sorciers qui la conservait des vestiges du temps. Un peu plus loin, Ossian et Severus discutaient très sérieusement dans leur coin, un air grave sur leurs visages qui ne signifiait pour Célaeno que conversation ennuyeuse.

-Si on part, ce sera sans doute à la fin du mois, répondit Célaeno en haussant une épaule, tentant de ne pas montrer son air déçu à sa soeur. Mais pour le moment rien n'est décidé, Severus est beaucoup pris au laboratoire.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir la moue dubitative de sa soeur et rajouta, comme pour justifier le sorcier:

-Ils ont fait de gros progrès sur le remède à la dragoncelle...

Equidna la regarda avant de tourner la tête et de soupirer profondément:

-En tout cas moi cela m'a fait un bien fou de partir quelques jours en Tunisie. J'ai eu l'impression de revivre.

Célaeno observa le profil de sa soeur et eut un haussement de sourcil inquiet. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés pour manger quelques heures plus tôt, Célaeno avait trouvé sa soeur changée, ce qui n'avait fait que confirmer les impressions laissées par la lecture des lettres envoyées au cours de l'année passée. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, Selma n'habitait plus chez ses parents car elle avait emmenagée avec son fiancé, et Aileen de son côté était partie depuis déjà quelques années et poursuivait, brillament, sa carrière de poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead. Et cela pesait à Equidna, elle vivait apparement très mal cette solitude.

D'autant que son mari -et cela avait également confirmé les soupçons de Célaeno- ne portait que peu d'égard au bien-être d'Equidna, qui pourtant souffrait de ne plus voir ses filles aussi souvent qu'avant. Ossian n'était pas suffisement présent pour elle et Célaeno pouvait maintenant affirmer, avec la douleur compatissante d'une soeur, qu'Equidna n'était pas heureuse.

-Tu en parles avec Ossian parfois? demanda Célaeno qui avait décidé de commencer subtilement.

-Oui bien-sûr, fit Equidna avec un haussement d'épaules et une lueur de tristesse brilla dans ses yeux éteints, mais c'est comme de parler toute seule. J'ai parfois l'impression que ma chouette Cérès m'écoute davantage que lui.

Elle eut un sourire qui se voulut rassurant alors que Célaeno la regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Tu sais, tu peux passer à la maison quand tu veux, proposa la sorcière en gardant son inquiétude, même s'il n'y a personne...la cheminée sera toujours ouverte et tu peux faire comme chez toi...

-C'est très gentil Célaeno, murmura sa soeur tout en posant sa main sur celle de la sorcière, réprimant apparement une expression plus douloureuse. Mais Ossian préfère que je sois à la maison quand il rentre du travail, il n'aime pas trop me savoir ailleurs...

Célaeno l'observa avec incrédulité. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment fonctionnait ce couple que formaient Equidna et Ossian mais ce qu'elle disait là dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé! Il n'aurait pas fallu que ce soit Severus qui l'oblige ainsi à rester à la maison toute la journée à attendre son retour. Et heureusement pour elle, elle avait son propre travail, contrairement à sa soeur...

-Et pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas un petit travail? Même seulement pour voir autre chose, faire quelques chose qui te plairait...

Equidna la regarda fixement, son regard brun toujours aussi éteint et empli de tristesse.

-Quand on était à Poudlard, poursuivit Célaeno coupant la réflexion de sa soeur, tu disais souvent que tu aimerais tenir une boutique de prêt-à-porter...

-Je suis trop vieille pour cela, contra Equidna en chassant l'idée d'un revers de la main. Et puis...-elle haussa les épaules, hésitante- Ossian...

Célaeno fronça de nouveau les sourcils, mais cette fois de colère. Comment sa soeur avait-elle pu en arriver là?! Comment pouvait-elle se laisser dicter sa vie et sa conduite par son mari, lui obéir ainsi? Elle poussa un soupir qui ressemblait à un grognement.

-Par Merlin Equidna! s'écria-t-elle enfin après s'être retenu de dire ce qu'elle pensait à sa soeur. Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire comme cela! C'est tellement...injuste et horrible que tu n'agisses que par rapport à ce que te dis Ossian, à ce qu'il veut bien te laisse faire...

Equidna se pinça les lèvres, ne pouvant contredire sa soeur et n'ayant même pas la force de défendre son mari. Son regard planté dans celui de sa soeur semblait crier de misérables « je sais tout cela » mais elle ne put dire un mot et se contenta de cacher son visage entre ses mains, luttant pour ne pas laisser exploser sa peine. Célaeno entoura ses épaules de ses bras réconfortants et elle put enfin, blottie contre son épaule, laisser couler des larmes de dépit et de rage.

OOOoooOOO

-Alors, de quoi avez-vous parlé avec Ossian? demanda Célaeno le soir suivant tout en dégrafant sa robe violette, debout devant le lit encore fait.

Severus releva la tête de la fenêtre, plongé dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé, et eut un vague haussement d'épaules:

-Pleins de choses, fit-il nonchalemment. Il m'a parlé de son boulot. Tu sais que le marché anglais est en train de s'ouvrir de plus en plus aux tapis volant? L'entreprise d'Ossian en tout cas mise beaucoup sur ce transport et prévoit même qu'il remplacera bientôt le balais chez nous! Tu imagines?

Célaeno haussa un sourcil, peu intéressée, mais eut un petit sourire en coin en constatant l'intérêt manifeste que portait Severus à la nouvelle mode qui envahirait bientôt le pays.

-Si tu le dis...

-Il faut dire que le tapis volant est plus convivial, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, ne se rendant pas compte que ce n'était pas ce dont voulait parler la sorcière. Il peut transporter jusqu'à plus de dix personnes pour les plus grands et surtout des bagages, ce qui reste difficile avec un balai.

Célaeno le regarda et eut un hochement de tête vaguement approbateur avant de reprendre la parole.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé d'Equidna? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître suspicieuse.

-Pas spécialement, pourquoi?

La sorcière eut un soupir et s'assit lourdement sur le bord du lit, le visage toujours tourné vers Severus.

-J'ai parlé avec elle et...-elle hésitait sur les termes à employer- ça ne va plus avec Ossian.

Severus eut une expression des plus étonnées avant de tourner la tête en signe de négation.

-Non je ne crois pas, tout avait l'air d'aller bien tout à l'heure. Pourquoi penses-tu cela?

-Fais moi confiance, je connais ma soeur, répondit Célaeno légèrement agacée qu'il ne la croit pas. Je te dis que je lui ai parlé, elle me l'a dit.

Severus eut un grognement peu étouffé que Célaeno n'apprécia pas du tout et il fit un geste de la main comme pour signifier que tout cela était ridicule.

-Sûrement un caprice, fit-il sans voir l'énervement grandissant dans les yeux de Célaeno.

-Equidna n'est pas heureuse, Severus! Cela n'a rien d'un caprice!

-Et moi je te dis que je n'ai rien remarqué, répondit Severus sur un ton tout aussi emporté. Et puis, elle n'a aucune raison d'être malheureuse...

Célaeno tourna la tête de droite et de gauche, le regard noir.

-Oui selon toi elle doit forcément être heureuse puisque son mari gagne bien sa vie, ses deux filles travaillent...La vie parfaite en somme. Mais as-tu pensé à elle?! Elle est toujours seule chez elle, à attendre que son mari rentre le soir, elle est complètement désemparée, surtout maintenant que les filles n'habitent plus chez eux. Si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça...

-Mais elle allait très bien avant, contredit Severus qui commençait à se lasser de cette conversation. Pourquoi est-ce maintenant seulement qu'elle s'aperçoit que vivre avec Ossian ne fera pas son bonheur?

-Parce qu'il y a parfois un moment où l'on s'aperçoit que l'on s'est trompé sur la personne que l'on aimait.

Severus la fixa durement, son regard noir plongé dans les yeux furieux de Célaeno, qui avait relevé la tête comme en signe de défi.

-Je dois prendre cela pour moi? demanda-t-il lentement, sa voix désormais aussi basse qu'un murmure.

-Si ça te chante. Moi, je descends, fit-elle une dernière fois sans même le regarder tout en passant la porte et le sorcier comprit que cela signifiait qu'elle ne dormirait pas avec lui cette nuit.

La sorcière descendit les marches d'un pas rapide, plus furieuse que jamais. Non mais comment pouvait-on être aussi borné?! Elle le détestait lorsqu'il paraissait si froid, si indifférent au malheur des autres, si aveugle à la détresse. Il était certain qu'il était beaucoup plus intéressé par le marché de tapis volant au Royaume-Uni que par les « caprices » d'Equidna.

Elle poussa un soupir furieux tout en s'asseyant violemment sur le canapé. Évidemment pour lui, une femme ne pouvait qu'être heureuse quand son mari avait une telle situation professionnelle dans le monde des affaires sorcières. Bien-sûr, elle n'avait plus qu'à se taire, à s'estimer heureuse d'avoir été épousé par un tel homme! Et cacher ses sentiments, et surtout ses malheurs.

Célaeno attrappa vivement la première revue à portée de sa main sur la table basse et s'adossa davantage contre le canapé. Elle ouvrit le magazine et tourna les pages machinalement, sans parvenir à lire un seul mot, ses pensées toujours agitées autour de sa soeur et de Severus. Elle savait le sorcier aussi orgueilleux qu'elle-même et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne la voir d'ici quelques minutes pour qu'ils parlent plus calmement, peut-être pour qu'il s'excuse, ou dans l'espoir que ce soit elle qui lui demande pardon. _Plutôt rêver_, pensa Célaeno en se promettant d'attendre les excuses du sorcier avant de songer à ne plus lui faire la tête. Elle qui attendait son soutien pour aider Equidna, elle s'était bien fourvoyée en comptant sur lui.

Ce fut le grincement de la porte d'entrée qui la réveilla en sursaut un peu plus tard et elle raviva sa baguette posée à côté d'elle d'un « lumos! ». Elle se retourna sur le canapé et aperçut Elias qui détachait sa cape de son cou. Elle se rappela alors que le jeune garçon était sorti avec des copains ce soir-là.

-Maman? fit-il étonné en l'aperçevant dans le canapé après qu'elle eut ramené la lumière dans la pièce.

Célaeno vit son froncement de sourcil et sut immédiatement ce qu'il devait penser: qu'elle ne s'était pas couchée pour attendre qu'il rentre, qu'elle n'avait pas eu confiance en lui tout simplement. Elle sourit à Elias qui paraissait légèrement vexé de ce manque de confiance apparent.

-Je ne me rappelais plus que tu étais sorti, avoua-t-elle sincèrement tout en se levant du canapé pour faire face au jeune sorcier.

Il la regarda et dut percevoir le ton las et triste de la sorcière car ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude et il souffla prudemment, un peu embarassé de rentrer dans l'intimité de ses parents:

-Tu t'es disputé avec papa?

-Ce n'est rien Elias, tenta de le rassurer Célaeno avec un regard plein de tendresse pour son fils.

Il eut une moue dubitative et un signe de la main vers le canapé.

-Alors pourquoi tu dormais dans le canapé?

Face au silence de la sorcière, Elias ne put que constater que ses conclusions étaient les bonnes et que ses parents s'étaient bien disputés. Il comprit aussi qu'elle ne lui en parlerait pas et il n'insista pas. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et souffla un « bonne nuit maman » avant de se pencher vers elle -il était plus grand que la sorcière depuis ses quinze ans- et de poser un baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir vers l'escalier.

Peu après Célaeno décida de se recoucher et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette une couverture de laine. Elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir, se faisant du souçi pour sa soeur, mais s'inquiétant aussi un peu de sa dispute avec Severus. Quand enfin elle ferma l'oeil le jour commençait à pointer par la fenêtre du salon et ce fut difficilement qu'elle fut tirée de son sommeil par le son de pas descendant l'escalier. Elle espéra un moment que ce soit Severus qui venait pour qu'ils se réconcilient mais fut tout de même soulagée en voyant apparaître un Elias échévelé et les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil devant le canapé. Elle eut un demi-sourire en le voyant mais se dit que ce ne devait être rien par rapport à son état à elle...

-Tu as une tête horrible, fit Elias d'une voix rauque et mal réveillé en réprimant un bâillement au fond de sa gorge.

-Merci Elias, répondit Célaeno sarcastique et elle rajouta comme pour justifier son apparence: j'ai très mal dormi.

Elle se retourna lors brusquement en entendant un bruissement de pas sur le sol qui s'approchait derrière elle et vit Severus qui les regardaient tous les deux. Elle s'étonna un instant de ne pas l'avoir entendu descendre l'escalier et se dit que décidément Elias avait vraiment une allure d'hyppogriffe quand il marchait contrairement aux pas légers de chauve-souris de Severus. Mais avant même qu'un des deux ait pu parler, Leni arrivait en trombe dans la pièce et s'écriait d'un ton enjoué révélant une bonne humeur matinale qu'elle était bien la seule à avoir: « on va déjeuner? ».

La jeune fille se rendit certainement compte durant le petit déjeuner que quelque chose n'allait pas au vu du silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la pièce -même Elias ne parlait pas ce qui était en soi anormal- et de l'ambiance morne. Et puis elle avait surpris le regard fuyant que s'adressaient ses parents et avait conclu à une nouvelle dispute. D'un accord silencieux, le frère et la soeur quittèrent la cuisine aussitôt leur bol terminé et laissèrent ainsi Célaeno et Severus dans la pièce.

La sorcière s'était déjà levée depuis quelques minutes et s'activait près de l'évier, plus par besoin de faire quelque chose que par réelle manie ménagère, quand elle entendit Severus s'approcher d'elle et s'appuyer juste à côté.

-Ecoute...soupira enfin Severus en fixant le profil de la sorcière, on ne va quand même pas se disputer à cause des problèmes de couple de ta soeur..._On a assez des nôtres_, pensa-t-il sans le dire en pensant que cela ne ferait qu'accentuer peut-être la colère de Célaeno.

Elle se décida à tourner la tête et le regarda d'un air rassuré, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres:

-Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi Severus, souffla Célaeno, j'étais simplement...en colère... que tu ne me croies pas à propos d'Equidna et que tu ne veuilles pas admettre que l'on peut être mal même lorsque l'on a tout pour être heureux.

Il la regarda gravement et elle rajouta, dans un souffle de voix tout en se rapprochant davantage de lui:

-Et je ne voulais pas non plus te vexer, tu sais bien que je suis heureuse avec toi...

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Severus et il la pressa contre lui avec urgence, enroulant ses bras dans son dos et son visage enfoui dans son cou.

-J'ai eu tellement peur que tu m'en veuilles, murmura-t-il contre la peau chaude et douce de la sorcière. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre parfois...

Elle s'écarta légèrement de ses bras, appuyant de la paume de ses mains contre le torse du sorcier, et passa sa main sur la joue rugueuse de Severus:

-Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il en tentant un faible sourire. Mais j'ai été stupide encore une fois...je veux bien te croire pour ta soeur.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire et la promesse qu'elle vit dans ses yeux à lui la décida plus que jamais à tenter tout son possible pour aider sa soeur et la rendre heureuse.

OOOoooOOO

L'oreille peu attentive à ce qu'expliquait son père des recommandations habituelles, bien faire attention en transplanant, ne pas sortir sa baguette devant les moldus, ne pas parler aux moldus...Leni fit mine d'acquiescer tout en enfilant une veste légère par-dessus sa robe d'été, un modèle sorcier qui pourtant avait tout l'air d'une robe moldue des années 2000.

-Papa, coupa soudain la jeune fille avec un sourire, tu sais ce n'est pas le bout du monde chez Lucy...

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle noua un bras autour de son cou, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'enfuit à tout allure vers la porte, criant un « à plus tard! » impatient avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. À peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle transplana dans un « pop! » discret pour réaparaître dans un paysage assez similaire. Le village dans lequel elle venait de transplaner se situait également dans la campagne de Londres mais était plus grand et plus peuplé que St-Mary'Hoo. Il lui fallait donc faire attention à ce qu'aucun moldu ne l'ait vu apparaître si subitement.

La voie étant apparement déserte, Leni sortit du bosquet d'arbres derrière lequel elle était cachée et se mit en marche en direction d'une ruelle de maisons presque toutes identiques. Elle ne chercha pas son chemin et bifurqua simplement vers l'entrée du numéro douze, à la porte duquel elle frappa avec entrain. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur un visage en forme de coeur, rehaussé de cheveux bleus électriques qui ne faisaient que renforcer l'expression souriante de cette personne.

-Miss Rogue! s'exclama la sorcière qui venait d'ouvrir en esquissant un semblant d'inclination polie avant de sourire et de laisser entrer la jeune fille.

-Mrs Lupin, s'inclina à son tour Leni devant Nimphadora Lupin avec la même expression de fausse révérence amusée.

Elles se sourirent et la sorcière invita la jeune fille à se débarasser de sa veste.

-Tu peux monter, indiqua Nymphadora en montrant d'une main l'escalier situé à quelques pas. Lucy t'attend.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et après avoir déposé ses escarpins au pied des marches elle monta l'escalier à vive allure. Sans hésitation, elle toqua à une porte sans même avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux trois autres situées sur le palier. La porte s'ouvrit alors et ce qui parut à Leni être un ouragan se précipita sur elle et l'étreignit à lui faire mal. Lorsqu'enfin elle retrouva son souffle elle put mieux voir la jeune sorcière qui était devant elle. Lucy ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère et ses yeux rieurs lui donnaient une physionnomie charmante et malicieuse qui ressemblait bien à son caractère.

-Je suis vraiment contente de te voir Leni! s'exclama Lucy tout en invitant son amie à entrer dans sa chambre.

-Moi aussi, sourit Leni tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit alors que son ami prenait place sur un fauteuil rembourré. Alors, ce voyage en Grèce?

-C'était génial! Tu verrais tous les temples que nous avons visité! Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de touristes moldus aussi, je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient s'intéresser à l'histoire antique...Mais de toute façon, ils ne pourront jamais tout comprendre des dieux grecs sachant que la magie est liée pour beaucoup à ces dieux...

Leni la regarda d'un air amusée, elle savait que Lucy était passionnée par l'histoire de la magie et pouvait se montrer intarissable sur certains sujets.

-En tout cas, tu es toute bronzée maintenant, indiqua Leni en pointant la peau de la jeune fille qui n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne, blanche du temps maussade de Grande-Bretagne et elle rajouta avec un sourire malicieux et entendu: ça plairait sûrement à un _certain_ sorcier...

Involontairement Lucy eut une moue dubitative avant de se lever brusquement de son fauteuil et de s'agiter nerveusement près de la fenêtre. Nul doute qu'elle avait compris l'allusion à peine voilée de son amie.

-Tu sais bien que je_ l_'ai oublié, fit-elle d'un air d'évidence qui ne trompait pas Leni. Je me fiche complètement de _lui_ à présent, ce n'est plus qu'un ami, un simple ami, ce qu'il a toujours été pour moi...

À son tour Leni arbora une expression qui montrait son doute et elle eut un soupir, à la fois de tristesse pour son amie mais qui montrait également que cette conversation n'était certainement pas la première sur ce sujet entre les deux jeunes sorcières.

-J'aimerais te dire de ne pas perdre espoir..., commença-t-elle avec une lueur de sincérité dans le regard qui força Lucy à lui répondre par un sourire, mais mon frère est un tel idiot quand il s'agit des filles...

Lucy eut un soupir et haussa des sourcils d'un air d'approbation. Elle se mit ensuite à sourire et déclara d'un air plus joyeux:

-Bon, tu n'es pas venu pour parler d'Elias! Et puis je me suis promie de le chasser de ma tête alors oublions-le pour l'instant, tu veux? Raconte-moi plutôt tes propres histoires...notamment ce jeune Gryffondor que tu adores...hum...Julian je crois?!

-Lucy! s'écria Leni autant furieuse qu'amusée. Comment oses-tu! Je déteste ce stupide gryffondor!

Et en un instant, les deux sorcières s'étaient chacune armées de coussins et d'oreillers et démarraient une bruyante bataille avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur le lit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, riant toujours à gorge déployées. Elle discutèrent un moment dans le chambre de la jeune Lupin avant de se décider à prendre l'air et elles descendirent dans le jardin de la petite maison. Nymphadora était déjà présente dans le jardin, installée dans un fauteuil à l'ombre, ainsi que Rémus qui lisait à ses côtés.

Leni se précipita vers le sorcier qu'elle adorait et déposa un gros baiser sur sa joue, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu sais que tu es la seule Serpentard que j'accepte de recevoir chez moi?! s'exclama Rémus dans un rire en repoussant la jeune fille.

-Et moi donc, ajouta Lucy en prenant une fausse mine grave, je lui parle seulement par pitié, quelle honte tout de même d'être à Serpentard...

-Traîtresse, souffla Leni non sans se départir de son sourire amusé ce qui laissait à penser qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de démonstrations d'amitié.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Leni, coupa une petite voix et la jeune fille tourna la tête vers un garçonnet qu'elle n'avait pas vu en arrivant. Moi aussi je suis très mal accepté ici en tant que Serdaigle...

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire et Leni se pencha sur le garçon pour lui faire une bise sur la joue:

-Bonjour Brian, comment vas-tu?

-Ça va bien, répondit le jeune garçon qui venait de passer sa première année d'élève de Poudlard et rentrerait donc en deuxième année à la rentrée prochaine.

La ressemblance avec Rémus était flagrante, notamment au niveau du regard et aussi du calme posé et réfléchi dont il faisait souvent preuve, contrairement à sa grande soeur. Mais il avait également hérité du don de métamorphomage de sa mère et Leni put une nouvelle fois le constater en voyant sa chevelure arborer une jolie teinte vert bouteille qui fit s'esclaffer sa grande soeur. Celle-ci s'adressa à ses parents quelques instants plus tard:

-Vous voulez bien que l'on aille faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse avec Leni? demanda-t-elle le regard plein d'espoir en particulier sur son père qui ne savait pas lui refuser grand chose.

Ce fut sans surprise que Dora et Rémus acceptèrent et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les jeunes filles passaient la porte de la maison, leur baguette rangée dans une poche, prêtes à transplaner. Elle s'abritèrent près d'un grand bosquet tranquille et s'éclipsèrent toutes deux dans le « pop! » caractéristique.

A peine arrivées dans la grande rue sorcière, les deux jeunes filles se mirent en route, avançant sans but précis, plus par envie de se promener tranquillement et de parler ensemble. Le soleil brillait fortement en cet après-midi et la chaleur fit enlever sa veste à Leni. Elles entrèrent dans la boutique Fleuryboots surtout pour s'abriter de la chaleur et profiter du frais. D'autres personnes avaient apparement eu la même idée car le magasin était plein de sorcières et sorciers.

Elles flânèrent dans les rayons un moment, s'amusant des titres de certains livres et les ouvrant parfois pour le plaisir de regarder des illustrations animées. Leni devançait Lucy de quelques rangées, le regard défilant sur les livres, lorsqu'elle se cogna contre une personne qui se retourna aussitôt.

-Leni! s'exclama Elias d'un sourire amusé. Tu pourrais faire attention où tu marches!

Elle le regarda, interloquée, elle ne savait pas qu'il irait sur le chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, et murmura un vague « désolée ».

-Que fais-tu ici? lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-La même chose que toi, j'imagine, je me promène.

-Tout seul? s'étonna-t-elle encore en se disant que cela ne ressemblait pas à son frère.

-Non non, je suis avec..., commença-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers un jeune homme qui arrivait dans leur direction, un grand sourire amusé plaqué sur son visage.

-Hé Elias! s'exclama le garçon qui arrivait vers eux, tenant un énorme grimoir dans ses mains. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!

-...Avec Julian...termina Elias en reposant ses yeux bleu-vert sur sa soeur, une moue amusée naissant peu à peu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il réalisait que Leni ne serait sans doute pas aussi heureuse que lui de cette nouvelle.

La jeune fille se tourna brusquement. Elias n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui préciser le prénom de son ami, elle avait de suite reconnu la voix de ce Gryffondor qui semblait considérer comme son passe-temps favori de la courtiser quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle eut une grimace de dépit et poussa un grognement énervé.

Le jeune gryffondor qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur porta enfin son regard sur la jeune fille et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il la reconnut. Ses yeux bleu vifs semblaient figés dans la même expression de surprise et il perdit le sourire heureux qu'il avait eu avant de s'approcher. Il reporta son regard sur Elias, qui souriait toujours, et fronça des sourcils d'un air interrogateur comme pour lui demander s'il était à l'origine de cette rencontre innoportune. Elias leva les mains en signe d'innocence et Julian eut un raclement de gorge gêné, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Leni, plongeant son regard bleu azur directement dans celui brun doré de la sorcière.

-Bonjour Leni, salua-t-il simplement sans esquisser le moindre sourire qui eût pu montré sa joie de revoir celle à qui il envoyait régulièrement des lettres d'amour.

Leni eut un soupir impatient avant de souffler à son tour, mais visiblement plus qu'à contre-coeur:

-Bonjour, Julian...

Le jeune homme la fixa encore plus intensément, il ne s'était apparement pas attendu à ce qu'elle connaisse son prénom et encore moins à ce qu'elle l'utilise en s'adressant à lui. Leni détourna son regard pour le reporter sur son frère, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation comme s'il assistait à un spectacle de clowns.

-Je ne doute pas que ce moment pourrait être délicieux en _votre_ compagnie, railla-t-elle avec un sourire faussement aimable à l'adresse des deux garçons, mais je ne suis pas seule, alors _goodbye_...

Elle allait rebrousser chemin lorsque Lucy fit son apparition près d'elle, apparement curieuse de voir avec qui son amie était en train de parler. Elias allait répondre à sa soeur lorsque son regard passa sur Lucy debout à côté d'elle et sa bouche se referma aussitôt, un sourcil semblant autant étonné qu'appréciateur se haussant aussitôt en observant la jeune fille au teint hâlé du soleil de la Grèce.

-Salut Lucy, fit-il en conservant son expression troublée.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et parvint finalement à répondre d'un simple « bonjour Elias » avant de saluer Julian à son tour. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, exprimant dans leur regard la même horreur de rencontrer la personne qu'elles voulaient chacune le moins voir.

-On comptait justement aller prendre une glace chez _Florian Fortarôme_, indiqua Elias en coupant le silence gênant installé parmi les quatre sorciers. Vous vous joignez à nous?

Il regardait en particulier Lucy, sachant déjà que sa soeur n'accepterait pas, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement de ce regard posé sur elle.

-Je...euh..., bafouilla-t-elle, son regard passant d'un air incertain d'Elias à Leni qui lui adressait de gros yeux lui interdisant d'accepter cette invitation.

Julian n'intervint pas, son regard ne quittant pas Leni une seconde, une expression de lassitude mêlée de désespoir se lisant sur son visage. Exaspérée qu'il ne la quitte pas des yeux ainsi, Leni allait refuser la proposition de son frère, bien qu'elle eût elle-même une grande envie en cet instant d'une bonne glace fraîche et sucrée, mais celui-ci la devança et s'exclama avec un grand sourire, prenant le bras de Lucy et de Leni et amorçant le départ vers la sortie:

-Allez venez! Ça vous fera du bien! Et je suis sûr qu'on va bien rigoler tous les quatre!

Il fit comme si il n'entendait pas les récréminations de Leni à son oreille qui lui promettait mille châtiments les plus horribles les uns des autres, et se retourna vers Julian, toujours debout au milieu du rayon, son grimoire au bout des bras:

-Tu viens Julian? fit-il avec un grand sourire heureux.

Et tous les quatre se mirent en route vers le marchand de glaces Florian Fortarôme.

OOOoooOOO

-Tu sais, je crois qu'Elias a finalement trouvé sa vocation, dit Célaeno à Severus dans un murmure alors qu'elle s'appuyait davantage contre son épaule.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le jardin de leur maison, profitant de la chaleur du soleil qui s'offrait à eux par cette douce journée d'été. Severus se redressa lentement et tourna sa tête vers la sorcière.

-Vraiment? fit-il autant étonné que curieux.

-On a parlé hier soir, acquiesca-t-elle dans un sourire, et il s'intéresse beaucoup au métier de guérisseur.

Severus eut un hochement de tête approbateur et un petit sourire plein de fierté naquit sur ses lèvres:

-C'est un excellent préparateur de potions et il est assez doué en métamorphose. Il a toutes les chances d'y arriver s'il travaille suffisement.

-De ce côté-là, je pense que c'est bien parti...Tu as vu le temps qu'il passe à réviser dans sa chambre depuis le début des vacances?!

Le sorcier eut un petit rire et resserra son bras autour de l'épaule de Célaeno.

-Il faut croire qu'il a abandonné l'idée de faire carrière dans le Quidditch...

-Je crois qu'à l'époque il voulait surtout ressembler à son idole du club de Flaquemare, le grand Harry Potter...

Le sorcier eut une grimace involontaire et se retint apparement de faire la moindre remarque. Célaeno pouffa d'un rire léger:

-Je croyais que tu ne détestais plus Harry, fit-elle néanmoins en fronçant les sourcils d'un air amusé.

-Je ne le détestais pas..., ronchonna Severus en haussant une épaule, sa moue grimaçante toujours sur les lèvres quand ils évoquaient le sorcier. Mais il me rappelait trop son père pour que je voies autre chose en lui qu'un être abjecte...et prétentieux...

Elle lui lança un regard désaprobateur qui laissait à penser que cette conversation n'était pas la première et il lui retourna un regard indigné.

-Hé! J'ai fait des efforts! J'arrive à lui parler tout à fait normalement maintenant!

Célaeno eut un soupir et murmura un simple « je sais ». il était certain que Severus avait fait des efforts. Elle se souvenait encore du moment où elle avait avoué à Harry pour sa relation avec Severus... C'était au cours de l'été, peu de temps après qu'elle avait annoncée sa grossesse au sorcier et elle avait retrouvé Harry durant un match de Quidditch de la coupe du monde puis ils étaient allés parler tous les deux tranquillement...

_-Tu ne peux pas dire que le gardien de l'équipe du Brésil est doué! s'exclama Harry encore dans la frénésie du match auquel ils venaient d'assister, bien qu'ils aient quitté le stade depuis déjà un certain temps pour le calme relatif d'un café voisin. Il a laissé passer des cognards faciles à rattraper et quand il a réussi à les bloquer c'était vraiment un coup de chance! Heureusement pour lui que les joueurs de son équipe ont marqué beaucoup de point en face..._

_-Tu dis ça parce que tu es furieux que l'Irlande ait été battue dans un simple match de quart de finale! répondit Célaeno amusée par la mauvaise foi du jeune sorcier. Moi je suis certaine que cette équipe du Brésil a toute ses chances pour la coupe du monde!_

_Harry tourna la tête en signe de dénégation puis haussa les épaules comme pour clôre la conversation, s'avouant vaincu. Ils trinquèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à boire leurs bieraubeurres. Célaeno observa le jeune homme en silence et prit une grande respiration avant de reprendre la parole:_

_-Harry...ll y a une chose dont je dois te parler..._

_Il releva un regard surpris et incertain vers elle et l'enjoigna à poursuivre d'un signe de tête. Elle eut un sourire nerveux et se racla la gorge, ne sachant plus soudain comment elle devait présenter les choses._

_-Tu te souviens sans doute de Severus Rogue?_

_Il acquiesca vivement, les yeux légèrement révulsés et une grimace dégoûtée déformant son visage._

_-Comment ne pas m'en souvenir?! Il m'a détesté dès que j'ai posé les pieds à Poudlard..._

_Sa réponse confirma les inquiétudes de Célaeno et ses yeux se rétrécirent dans une expression nerveuse mêlée d'anxiété. Elle reprit son souffle et murmura:_

_-Je vis avec lui...-elle s'arrêta et comme Harry ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait elle rajouta: je veux dire, il y a des chances pour que nous soyons ensemble un bout de temps...comme Rémus et Dora, acheva-t-elle alors qu'une lueur de compréhension horrifiée se lisait dans le regard du sorcier._

_Il ne put rien dire mais se contenta de la fixer comme si elle portait un botruc en guise de couvrechef. Il se rendit compte de son sérieux et se passa une main sur le visage._

_-Alors là...alors là...je ne m'y attendais pas du tout._

_-Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant parce que...je n'étais pas encore certaine que c'était sérieux mais à présent..._

_Il continuait de la regarder avec des yeux ronds et Célaeno se demanda si'il était plus étonné que déçu par la nouvelle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se demanda un instant si elle devait immédiatement enchaîner avec la seconde nouvelle ou bien le laisser réfléchir pendant quelques jours pour se remettre d'abord de celle-ci..._

_-Et bien, souffla Harry d'une expression complètement perdue, j'espère que tu n'as rien d'autre à m'apprendre car avec la défaite de l'Irlande en plus, je sens que je vais avoir du mal à fermer l'oeil pendant plusieurs jours..._

_Célaeno eut une grimace gênée mais décida que finalement, cette nouvelle suffirait pour aujourd'hui et qu'elle apprendrait plus tard la nouvelle de sa grossesse au jeune homme. D'autant qu'elle et Severus étaient pour le moment les seuls à le savoir. _

Finalement, Harry ne l'avait pas si mal pris, pensa Célaeno en se remémorant avec amusement l'expression incrédule du sorcier, proche de celle qu'avait eu Rémus auparavant à l'entente de la même nouvelle. Ils s'étaient écris pendant un moment au cours de cet été là, puis Harry avait accepté de venir passer une soirée chez elle, sachant que Severus y serait aussi. Là encore, cela n'avait pas été si catastrophique qu'elle l'avait redouté, même si le repas avait été ponctué de nombreux silences gênants malgré ses tentatives de plaisanteries et de conversations plus que douteuses.

Une personne par contre avait réellement montré sa joie en apprenant le couple récent que formaient Célaeno et Severus, Minerva McGonnagal. Celle-ci avait réellement sauté de joie lorsque Célaeno lui avait signifié au début de l'année scolaire suivante qu'elle devrait être absente quelques mois plus tard pour cause de maternité...Et lorsqu'elle avait confirmé les soupçons de la directrice, à savoir que Severus était le père du futur enfant, la vieille dame s'était montrée sincèrement heureuse pour eux deux et aussi très émue.

OOOoooOOO

-Comment se passent tes vacances? demanda poliment Julian sans cesser de tourner machinalement sa cuillère dans sa coupe de glace citrouille-chocholat.

Leni eut une grimace exasperée que le jeune homme ne vit pas, ses yeux plongés dans sa coupe.

-Bien, je suppose, répondit-elle à contre-coeur.

Elle serra les dents une fois de plus et tourna la tête pour observer son frère et Lucy qui discutaient joyeusement depuis quinze minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés à la table du marchand de glaces. Si elle s'empêchait de gifler ce Gryffondor -et Elias par la même occasion- c'était uniquement pour ne pas faire de peine à Lucy qui semblait réellement s'amuser. Sans elle et sa joie manifeste de partager un peu de temps avec Elias, pour qui son coeur battait en secret depuis des années, elle aurait refusé tout net de perdre son temps, surtout pour le passer avec ce stupide garçon.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours de me parler? coupa soudain Julian, la sortant de ses pensées.

Il avait parlé d'un voix douce, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, mais elle avait pu y percevoir de la déception, et même de la tristesse. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, alors que Lucy et Elias ne prenaient aucun égards d'eux, et lui répondit sèchement, une expression impatiente dans le regard:

-Franchement, comment veux-tu que je te prenne encore au sérieux après toutes ces stupides lettres que tu m'a envoyées? dit-elle d'un ton cinglant sans se soucier de peiner le jeune homme.

-Ohh, fit-il en haussant les sourcils, vaguement surpris et cachant sa déception. Tu les as donc toutes lues?

-Pas toutes, accorda-t-elle, mais la toute première m'a suffit...pour voir à qui j'avais à faire, et quel genre de garçon tu es.

Il la regarda longuement, acceptant sans ciller l'effondrement de ses illusions.

-Alors vas-y, dis-moi, quel genre de garçon penses-tu que je suis?

Elle souffla, peu encline à une longue conversation, mais consentit tout de même à lui répondre, pensant qu'elle se débarasserait peut-être ainsi à tout jamais de ce garçon.

-Un coureur de jupons, du même genre qu'Elias, qui drague les filles pour s'amuser, profiter d'elle après les avoir persuadé d'un amour éternel, pour finalement les rejeter.

-Je voudrais pouvoir te convaincre que tu trompes complètement sur moi, reprit Julian après un moment de silence, mais tu es tellement butée que de toute façon tu n'écouteras rien de ce que je dirai.

Il croisa ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuyant sur le siège de son fauteuil, cessa de regarder Leni. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, à la fois étonnée qu'il abandonne si rapidement mais aussi énervée qu'il la considère comme butée. Avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle le vit remettre sa veste sur son dos et se pencher vers elle une dernière fois, plongeant son regard bleu profond dans le sien avant de murmurer près de son visage:

-Je ne t'embêterai plus, je ne t'écrirai plus...je ne te regarderai plus non plus si tu le veux, commença-t-il d'un air franc et décidé contrastant avec l'expression de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais je te le redis une dernière fois, j'ai toujours été sincère dans mes lettres quand je disais que je t'aimais. Et c'est toi qui ne me connaît pas...

Il laissa passer un moment, toujours penché vers Leni qui arborait une expression des plus troublées, un air incertain se lisant dans ses yeux, avant de souffler une dernière fois avec toujours la même expression d'intense sincérité:

-...même un sourire de ta part m'aurait suffit.

Il se leva aussitôt, sans attendre de réponse de Leni, sans même attendre d'autre réaction qu'un mouvement de mauvaise humeur de sa part et un de ses regards dédaigneux dont elle ne le privait pas à Poudlard. Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit quelques Noises qu'il jeta sur la table. Puis il s'adressa à Elias qui paraissait étonné de le voir partir si tôt:

-Je dois y aller, je t'envoie un hibou dès que je peux, signifia-t-il à son ami et sans attendre de réponse il quitta la table en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Leni dont le regard était lamentalement perdu dans le vide.

-Euh, d'accord, fit Elias quand l'information fut montée à son cerveau, étonnée par l'attitude de son ami qui s'éloignait déjà à grands pas.

Puis il se tourna vers Leni, un air suspicieux fronçant ses sourcils:

-Il s'est passé quoi avec Julian?

Mais la jeune fille fut bien incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Son regard troublé demeurait toujours légèrement absent à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et trop de pensées contradictoires semblaient l'agiter fortement. Un pan entier de certitudes venait tout juste de s'effondrer dans sa tête, chamboulant tout sur son passage, même si Leni se refusait à accepter ce changement soudain d'opinion...

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno et Severus se relevèrent du même mouvement brusque en entendant le son caractéristique d'un transplanage à quelques mètres d'eux seulement. Un deuxième « pop » retentit et Elias rejoint Leni qui venait just d'arriver dans le jardin de la maison. Mais les deux adolescents ne portèrent aucune attention à leur parents et continuèrent une conversation semblant plutôt animée tout en entrant dans la maison. Un air intrigué sur son visage, Célaeno capta quelques bribes de mots dont le prénom « Julian » et devina alors le sujet de cette conversation.

La sorcière s'approcha, dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus mais aussi pour calmer les deux adolescents dont la dispute s'entendait jusque dans le jardin.

-Mais dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Julian parte aussi vite! hurla de nouveau Elias au moment où Célaeno entrait à son tour dans le hall.

Aucun des deux ne la remarqua et elle croisa les bras, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Apparement, Leni et son frère avaient rencontré le fameux Julian...

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé! répondit violemment Leni qui semblait à bout de nerfs. Absolument rien passé!

-Ah vraiment?! Vous parlez tous les deux cinq minutes et il part tout d'un coup en disant à peine au revoir, et tu voudrais me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé??!

Leni soupira bruyamment et lança un regard noir à son frère. Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Célaeno qui les observait et d'un regard frondeur à Elias:

-Très bien, je lui ai juste dit ce que je pensais de lui, mais apparement, il ne l'a pas très bien pris. Tu es content maintenant?

Elias lui lança un regard soupçonneux mais elle ne laissa pas répliquer et fila dans les escaliers sans demander son reste.

-A ce que je sais, fit soudain Célaeno en s'adressant à son fils dont le regard errait dans de lointaines pensées, elle lui a certainement dit qu'il était un stupide Gryffondor...ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Oui, je sais qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas...murmura Elias compatissant pour son ami, mais si c'est vraiment pour cette raison qu'il est parti, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt? Après tout, elle fait toujours ça à Poudlard, l'insulter. Elle n'avait aucune raison de me le cacher aujourd'hui...

Il sembla réfléchir encore quelques instants puis haussa les épaules, peu convaincu lui-même par son raisonnement.

-C'est sans importance de toute façon, souffla-t-il pour clore la conversation. Mais elle est quand même stupide de réagir de cette façon avec Julian.

Il monta à son tour l'escalier, bien décidé malgré tout à écrire à son ami pour en avoir le coeur net...

OOOoooOOO

_Les ténèbres avançaient..._

_L'ombre grandissait, il la voyait s'étaler sur le sol, comme une gigantesque flaque de sang sortant d'un cadavre tout juste tué, elle s'approchait et il savait qu'elle entrait en elle._

_Alors il sentait tout son corps se mouvoir selon cette ombre qui lui ordonnait, de l'intérieur de son être, d'agir comme elle le voulait._

_Et il obéissait._

_L'ombre parlait à sa place, il l'entendait rire d'un rire flamboyant, diabolique et effrayant dans sa tête, son corps ...et son âme, une fois de plus souillée._

_Les yeux se baissaient, regardaient le bras luisant d'une autre ombre. Le serpent là aussi s'était insinué depuis bien longtemps dans la peau, la chair de l'être, le dévorait de l'intérieur, le tuait._

_Alors il sortait un couteau de sa poche et approchait la lame de l'horrible tatouage flamboyant. Il perçait la chair froidement, sans frémir, puis ressortait la lame et plantait, de nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus rien voir de la marque noire et de la tête de mort maléfique..._

_Il hurlait soudain, l'ombre dans son corps criait à sa place de ce qu'il venait de faire sur son bras._

_Le cri était aigu, froid,et il frémissait, il tremblait de ne pouvoir le faire taire..._

Severus se réveilla en sursaut et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il sortait tout juste d'un horrible cauchemar. Il souffla pour retrouver son calme et se redressa dans le lit pour être en position assise. Comme par un automatisme que le temps n'avait pas effacé et que ce rêve là ne faisait que raviver un peu plus, il leva son avant-bras gauche à hauteur de ses yeux et inspecta la marque des Ténèbres tatouée dans la blancheur de la peau.

Elle était comme dans le rêve, mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait briller d'aucune lueur en cet instant, d'abord parce qu'il faisait nuit et ensuite parce que cela faisait bien longtemps, dix-sept ans, que la noirceur du tatouage n'avait plus brillé de mille feux pour transmettre le message du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré tout, Severus soupira, comme soulagé.

Ce genre de cauchemars n'était pas fréquent, mais ils arrivaient de temps en temps. Et encore, il ne devait pas se plaindre, se disait le sorcier, les cauchemars étaient dix fois plus fréquents lorsqu'il était un mangemort. Mais il se disait aussi que le prix à payer pour vivre une vie normale à présent était sans doute à ce prix là, aujourd'hui.

Après tout, pensa Severus avec un rire sans joie et une expression désabusée apparut sur ses lèvres, ce qu'il avait commis en tant que mangemorts était irréparable. Il avait fait _le_ mal pour Voldemort. Des actes de mort et de torture. Alors s'en sortir à présent avec pour seuls souvenirs quelques cauchemars n'était après tout qu'un faible punition du passé. S'il avait dû vraiment payer, Severus savait qu'il serait mort, comme beaucoup d'entre eux, soit en se battant ou bien en pourrissant dans les geôles d'Azkaban.

La vie qu'il avait désormais était tellement étrangère à ce passé qu'il se demanda pendant quelques instants s'il ne vivait pas un énorme rêve depuis toutes ces années. Il était peut-être réellement mort, mais on lui offrait la possibilité de vivre un rêve, un semblant de vie, comme il l'aurait peut-être vécu s'il n'avait pas commis ces horreurs. Cette fausse vie lui sembla un bien pire châtiment que la mort elle-même, une horrible désillusion qui lui fit en cet instant l'impression d'un large précipice sous ses pieds.

Severus secoua la tête et chassa toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Il souffla fortement et se traita mentalement de stupide. Non seulement son cauchemar l'avait effectivement effrayé pendant qu'il dormait, mais en plus il se laissait aller à des pensées peu joyeuses à son réveil. Il baissa son regard vers sa droite et regarda Célaeno qui dormait profondément.

Elle dormait sur le ventre, son bras droit collé contre son flanc et sa main gauche qui était suspendue au bord du lit. Les longs cheveux étaient eparpillés un peu partout autour de l'oreiller et faisaient comme une grande crinière sur la tête. Le drap, légèrement abaissé, laissait entrevoir la peau douce et la courbure du dos. Le quartier de la lune, au-dehors, éclairait de ses rayons blancs la peau, la faisait paraître en certains endroits très lumineuse. Severus passa une main hésitante au-dessus du dos de la sorcière, à seulement quelques millimètres de la peau, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait si tout cela était effectivement un rêve.

Il se rallongea doucement dans le lit, prenant garde de ne pas tirer sur les draps et de ne pas bousculer Célaeno. Délicatement, il passa son bras sur le dos de la sorcière et se coucha tout contre son flanc, le nez plongé dans la chaleur de son cou. Il respira fortement et la chaleur de cette étreinte le fit se sentir vivant, vivant comme il se sentait depuis qu'il connaissait Célaeno, depuis qu'il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne, au point qu'il avait tant de mal à le lui dire, à elle. Si tout cela était un rêve, pensa-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'endormir, alors c'était le plus beau rêve qu'il ait jamais fait.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

Voilà, L'Obscure est désormais définitivement clos.

A très bientôt!


End file.
